Nina Martin
Nina Martin is the main protagonist of House of Anubis. She was born and raised in the United States of America. Her parents died in a car accident and she started living with her grandmother, who she calls Gran. She recently started going to a boarding school in England and started living in Anubis House. There, she met her two best friends Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington. Soon enough, they discovered a mystery for the House. When Amber created Sibuna, Nina joined and is one of the original three members. In the season two finale, Eddie Miller is very protective of her, as he is her Osirion. Though she can be sensitive and protective, you can always count on her to help you out. Nina is portrayed byNathalia Ramos About When Nina was a young girl, both of her parents died in a car accident. She then lived with "Gran" in America. She received a scholarship to Anubis House in England. In this boarding school, she first shares a room with Patricia Williamson. However, Patricia constantly bullied her because she thought Nina was instrumental in her best friend and former roommate Joy Mercer's departure or "disappearance." Nina then switched rooms and became a roommate to Amber Millington, who had fought with Mara Jaffray over Mick Campbell and had been unable to continue sharing a room with her. She comes across as a kind, smart, and forgiving person, as she forgave Patricia as soon as she apologised and was willing to follow her into the forest despite what Patricia had done to her. She has a necklace that resembles the Eye of Horus and has a picture of a girl that Fabian and Sarah Frobisher-Smythe think looks exactly like her. She is also a member of Sibuna, founded by herself, Fabian and Amber. In the series one finale, Nina is revealed to be the Chosen One, not Joy, as the Secret Society originally believed. Being the Chosen One means that Nina is descended from Amneris, a figure in Egyptian mythology. It also means she is the only one who can reassemble The Cup of Ankh at the Chosen Hour, as Nina could successfully assemble the cup while Joy could not; this can only happen at a specific time every twenty-five years. The legend of the Cup also stated that the Chosen One would be born on the seventh hour of the seventh day in the seventh month. Both Nina and Joy were born on July 7, which is why Joy was initially thought to be the Chosen One. However, Joy was born at 7:00pm, which is the nineteenth hour, not the seventh. Nina was born at 7:00am, which is the seventh hour. http://images.wikia.com/the-house-of-anubis/images/6/63/27307.jpgAdded by Rachelrabbit1999For some reason, Sarah knows Nina's name without Nina mentioning it to her; this might be due to the fact that Sarah identifies Nina as the Chosen One almost as soon as she met her. In the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice, she throws in her lucky mascot after protesting Amber's idea. She is one of the seven acolytes that would have been sacrificed in order for the Society to gain immortality. She and Fabian share their first kiss at a prom that Mara and Amber organise for the end of term, also known as "End-of-term Prom". Nina and Fabian are chosen as Prom Queen and King by Amber, who always wanted to be Queen. In series two, she discovers she has a conterpart, like the sun and the moon. This person is called the Osirion. It was rumoured the Osirion would be Fabian but Senkhara thought it would be Eddie. It turns out Eddie is the Osirion, leading to him being protective of Nina